North-Western Armed Forces
New Yankeeland Armed Forces or NYAF '''is the military for the Federal Kingdom of New Yankeeland. It consists of the Army, Navy, and Air Force. The King is the Commander in Chief. The King also is in charge of the main army and leads troops into battle. History Founded in March 23, 2016 under the original under the Stelegiriots Armed Forces the SAF only had had a Army made up of 3 infantry regiments. In February 2017 the SAF was renamed to New Yankeeland Armed Forces or NYAF and in April a vote was pass to created in Navy and Air forces Branch. Air forces founded in April 10, 2017 and Navy founded in April 12, 2017. November 2017 military under an overhaul and as of December 2017 the overhaul was completed. After the war threat of January 16, 2018; The Army has updated its Army Field Manual to the 2.0 version. After talking Minister of Defense and Military Advice it was agree upon to have the Army be made up of one regiment due to the nation being very small. It was agree to have the one regiment be a marine one due to marines being very versatile. As of 2/10/18 all units have merge into the 1st Marine Regiment. Updated Last 2/10/18. Army The New Yankee Royal Federal Army, the backbone, heart and soul of the NYAF and is lead by the king. The Army is due to update on doctrine and being small it is made up of one regiment, the 1st Marine Regiment. The 1st Marine Regiment has an attached company of artillery and an engineer detachment . NYRA follows a more flexible approach to play to the country's needs and strengths. The Army is the only branch to have its own doctrine known as "Commando Warfare", which focuses on using a flexible high command, small mobile troops, and multi-role units. It is designed to react quickly to threats and to respond defensive or offensive operations. The Army is the largest funded organization and uses roughly 70% of the defense budget. As of 1/4/18 the Army now has one tank, the M15 Honey Badger. After the war threat of January 16, 2018; The Army has updated its Army Field Manual to version 2.0. After talking to the Minister of Defense it was agreed upon to have the Army be made up of one regiment due to the nation's status of being very small. It was agreed to have the one regiment be a marine one due to marines being very versatile. As of 2/10/18 all units have merge into the 1st Marine Regiment. Updated Last 2/11/18. 1st Marine Regiment (New Yankee) 1st Marine Regiment is lead by Lead by King Stephen I and is part of the NYRA. Their origins go back to the founding of the nation in March 1, 2016. With the founding of the 1st Infantry, the 1st Infantry was consolidated with the 1st Cavalry, 1st Artillery, and 1st Foxhound to form the 1st Marine Regiment. Navy The Navy is lead by Admiral Brandon David and is made up of 2 ships which are both River Class Transports. Home port and HQ of the Yankee Royal Navy is New Washington SO. The Navy, due to funding and lack of need is really small and current use is for transporting troops. Currently the Navy has no doctrine at the moment. Air Forces Air Forces is lead by Marshal of the Air Edward Alomoes. The Air Forces is made up of I Air Corps the '''Cardinal Corps witch has only 1 Fighter Wing in it whitch is experimental. The Wing has the new F/A-1 Blue jay witch is currently in development. However due to lack of resources the air forces is limited on what it can and can't do. Currently the Air Forces is working on a new doctrine. As of 1/4/18 the XY/F1 was officially put into use and is officially F/A-1 Blue jay named after the national bird. "Hard to have an airforce when nobody has a liscense to fly." - Edward Alomoes on the state of the Air Corps